Chrono Trigger
Chrono Trigger is an SNES RPG by Square which was later ported to the Playstation and Nintendo DS. Many consider CT to be of the best games of all-time. After Crono's impressive runs in the previous two Character Battles, Chrono Trigger entered the 2004 Game Contest with high expectations, especially after it earned the #1 seed in the highly competitive 16-bit division. As it turned out, CT meet expectations and then some by crushing Mario RPG and Super Mario World to earn some measure of revenge on Crono's archrival, Mario. CT then narrowly defeated A Link to the Past in an epic clash that some B8ers still consider the greatest match of all time, setting up yet another Crono vs Mario showdown in the Final Four against Mario 3. A fifth victory earned the game a spot in the Championship, where a massive surge of anti-Final Fantasy VII sentiment on Board 8 actually managed to keep CT on top for the first 90 minutes, before FF7's huge day vote turned the final into a runaway win. The following year, Chrono Trigger continued its streak of good performances by earning a solid third place on the GameFAQs Top 10 Games list, behind only Final Fantasy VII and Ocarina of Time and ahead of its SNES rival A Link to the Past. Heading into the 2009 Games Contest, Chrono Trigger was considered one of the most interesting wildcards - while its characters had taken a major tumble in Contests since their 2004 heyday, it had also recently received a DS remake. It came out strong in its first match, scoring over 50% against EarthBound, Lufia II and Super Mario World 2. Once again facing Mario in the games contest, Crono was unable to repeat his earlier success, with the game losing narrowly to Super Mario 64. Its run was ended short in the third round, as the combination of Mario 64 and Final Fantasy VII were enough to eliminate it. In the following character battle, all three of its participating characters ended up losing in the first round, including Crono, who lost to Missingno and ended the Noble Nine's streak. It has been suggested that Chrono Trigger's rampant cheating in contests past made up a siginificant part of its strength, and stricter methods to prevent stuffing have weakened it. In the Summer 2013 Contest, Crono lost in Round 2 to Pikachu with Magus present as well, likely succumbing because of LFF. Frog also reached Round 2 before being eliminated by Cloud Strife, but edging ahead of Lugia. In the following contest, Chrono Trigger made a gigantic comeback, cruising past the likes of Final Fantasy X only to be snuffed out by a rally-boosted Super Smash Bros. Melee in a close match during the Division 1 Finals, much to the dismay of Board 8. Characters Since the first summer contest, Chrono Trigger has sent a total of five characters to the character contests: * Crono * Frog * Magus * Marle * Lavos External Links * CT's Oracle History Category:Video Games